


不期而至与无疾而终  番外

by scatty



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatty/pseuds/scatty
Summary: 番外部分





	不期而至与无疾而终  番外

**Author's Note:**

> 番外部分

**情味**

 

琅琊榜开机在横店最冷的日子里，那几天影视城下着绒绒的细雪，单薄的雪花落在人身上转眼就化了，落在地上的也鲜有幸存。侥幸留下的那几片集结在路边的角落里，薄薄的在地面覆了白色的一层，透着悦人的可爱。

看得见却留不住，像冬天俏皮的玩笑。

虽说只有薄雪到底也还是冷的，胡歌穿着羽绒服站在人群里的样子像只团成半个球的虾，似乎弓起背就能保证自己的温暖。

他面前主持开机的二爷声音里中气十足，这个个子不高外形单薄的小老头有着不输于年轻人的旺盛精力。

干冷的空气刺激着胡歌敏感的嗅觉，凛冽的风雪里特有的水腥气惹得他鼻头一阵阵发痒。

他有时候并不喜欢自己身为alpha过于敏感的嗅觉。

二爷的动员词结束，胡歌在人群中探着身子主动和新剧里的演员握手。

王凯，他在这部戏中主要的对手戏演员。

人很精神，是他对王凯的第一印象。

手掌干燥温暖，是第二印象。

紧接着两人靠近了，还没等寒暄的话说出口，胡歌鼻子一阵痒，打了个喷嚏。

王凯先是表现出明显受惊的样子后又喷笑出来。

胡歌带些腼腆地揉着鼻子说：“不好意思，鼻炎。”

王凯摇摇头表示不在意，却笑得更开了。

应该比较好相处，胡歌最后在心里确认到。

 

开机后胡歌在剧组拍了几天戏，鼻炎时好时坏，助理买了无数药来也不见起效，急得小姑娘整日往药店跑，头发都疏了几层。

胡歌这次的毛病说来也怪，不上戏的时候一点事没有，只要是上戏或者对戏一定要出来捣乱。

他开始也搞不明白原因，后来细心观察之下渐渐梳理出了眉目。

却更加不能理解。

『Beta有味道吗？』

胡歌在床上几次翻腾后发信息给袁弘。

或许无论一个人长到多大身边有多少朋友，能讨论这种问题的也只有陪你度过青春期的那几个。

而袁弘对他这没头没尾的一句话也不客气。

『什么味？汗味？』

『信息素味。”胡歌耐心地纠正他。』

『你跟我开玩笑？』

『没开玩笑，剧组里有个beta我每次看见他鼻子都痒。』

『他？』

『嗯。』

『你鼻炎犯了？』

『应该不是鼻炎。』

这事儿严重了，袁弘电话打了过来。

“谁呀？”语气听似关心，八卦味儿都要漫出话筒了。

“你不认识。”胡歌揉揉鼻子，往被子里面钻了钻，“王凯。”

别说，袁弘还真知道。

“我听人提起过，据说我们挺像？那我可要怀疑你的口味了。”袁弘一边说着，一边掏出另一部手机搜索王凯。

“谁？跟你？不像。”胡歌马上否定了。

他想着王凯的圆眼睛，他随时可能受惊的样子，又似乎随时准备捧场大笑，哪一点跟老袁像了。

那边袁弘的搜索结果也出来了，他瞧着屏幕里的那张照片，五官轮廓还是有些相似的。

但也明白胡歌说的不像是什么意思。他们太熟了，在胡歌眼里很难有人跟他长得像。

两个人若是太熟悉，别人眼中的六七分相似是不足以“相似”的。

只不过当时的袁弘没想到，过不了多久，在胡歌的眼里也再没有人能与王凯相似了。

“怎么着，看上人家了？”

“Beta有味道吗？”胡歌回到了最初的问题上，“我怎么一看见他就鼻子痒。”

“我以为人类已经进化到不用嗅觉择偶的阶段了，你这是回归本能了吗？”

“你说他会不会不是beta？”忽略袁弘的挤兑胡歌继续问道。

不是beta是什么？袁弘又低头看看手机图片里的人，“你见过长成这样的omega吗？”

“你太以貌取人了。”胡歌不服气地说，“Omega也不一定都是柔弱娇气的。”

“嗯嗯。”袁弘同意，“所以你闻到了什么？”

胡歌听他这么问忽然沉默了。

“我，我还没闻出来。”他在床上拱了拱。

“你完了。”袁弘总结道，“你看上了一个beta，还是个男的。”

“我觉得他不是beta。”

“他个人信息上可写着呢。”

“个人信息可能是假的。”

“是不是假的去问问看不就知道了？只要你不怕挨打的话。”

这下胡歌算是听明白了，袁弘就是来看热闹的。

愤怒地挂了电话。

 

过了不到一周，又打电话去求助。

“他一定不是beta。”

声音可怜巴巴的。

“谁啊？”

袁弘放下手里的工作，回他。

“王凯。”

“你这篇还没翻过去呢？”

胡歌没回。

袁弘接着问，“那你没试试他？对你有没有感觉啊？”

“试了，没反应。”

胡歌不止一次盯着王凯看，直勾勾地。其实如果一个人对你有意，只要眼神就可以表达了。

但是王凯似乎没有接收到，胡歌准备好的眉目传情像阳光一样完美地被王凯反射了回来，有一次他居然问胡歌是不是饿了为什么在发呆。

胡歌绝望了。

袁弘狂笑不止。

“我认为他在装傻！”胡歌强调。

“无论他是不是在装傻，人家肯定对你没意思。”袁弘擦着眼泪说。

胡歌安静了。

袁弘意识到自己可能伤了他的自尊，按理说以胡歌的脾气不太可能惦记一个人这么久，尤其在他几次示好对方都没反应的情况下。

他隐隐觉得这事不太妙。

“你不就是在意他的性别么，那就去闻闻看。”

“怎么闻？天这么冷，大家都穿了一层又一层，我难道扑上去闻？”

“对台词啊，他不是男二吗？我猜你们对手戏应该挺多的？你们在一个酒店不，去敲他门。”

胡歌还有些犹豫，袁弘怂恿道，“要是不去验证一下这永远都会是你的一块心病，我看起码到杀青之前你是好不了了。”

袁弘当时觉得王凯跑不了是个beta了，胡歌嘛，让他早死早超生，也给自己落个清净。

 

但终究事与愿违。

过了几天，胡歌带着他的答案回来了。

“他是omega。”

“啥？”袁弘手一抖烟灰掉在了剧本上。

“王凯，是个omega，我确认过了。接下来怎么办？”

“什么接下来怎么办？你怎么确认的？”袁弘抖落着剧本问。

“按你说的，去他房间，对台词，然后我闻到了。”

“你闻到什么了？”袁弘一手拎着剧本一角，一手举着电话，语气惊悚地问。

信息素味道只是一个朦胧的概念，它实际上指的是性欲的诱发。当一个人不靠肢体碰触就能勾起alpha的情欲，那他基本上可以确定是个omega了。

所以让袁弘惊悚的是胡歌是怎么确认的，或者说他确认的时候发生了什么。

胡歌不肯说。

“胡歌你你你……”

“没有！我什么都没做！我跑了！”

哦……袁弘松了一口气。不对！

“那他知道你……”

“不知道，我跑得很快。”

哦。在那种情况下能跑掉也是很不容易的，袁弘心里想。

“所以接下来怎么办？我再去试试他？如果他还是没反应呢？你以前都是怎么跟别人告白的？”

袁弘叹口气语重心长地说，“我知道剧组里面环境闭塞，每天共处的就那么几个人，一时移情也好理解……”

“你想说什么？”胡歌打断他。

“我认为你是信息素识别功能紊乱了。”袁弘肯定地说。

胡歌气得又要挂电话，袁弘忙拦住他，“你先别着急下手，我去帮你查查他上学时的信息，分化期的性别学校应该有登记。等真的确认了再想下一步也不迟。”

 

胡歌就这样在煎熬和忍耐中又等了一周，他的鼻炎一直也没好。

袁弘到底还是不情不愿地把调查结果告诉他了。

胡歌倒没有多惊喜，他的身体反应已经验证了结果。

“所以呢，我该怎么办？”

“那就……直球吧。”

反正是死是活对方总得给个话。

要是真被甩了，大不了陪他多喝几顿，袁弘想。

 

但现实是胡歌从小到大都没给别人发过球，更别说直球了。

他的每一次暗示与讨好都被对方当成哥俩好处理，他快绝望了。

终于有一次不知道谁攒的局，胡歌喝大了，大到他觉得就算被拒绝了也能借着酒劲睡到天亮，于是他说了。

他记不清自己说了什么，只记得他的手在王凯的腰上，天气渐渐热了，王凯穿的不像之前那么多，他想凑上去闻一闻，又明白这不是个好主意。

两个人的对话在胡歌的意识里非常模糊，想告诉他，害怕被拒绝，手下的触感以及王凯领口处暴露在外的皮肤，所有这些在他脑子里乱作一团。

酒精跟情欲一起烧着他的脑子。

他知道自己傻笑着，可是心里急得快哭了。

答应我吧，答应我呀。

求你了。

直到王凯歪着头笑了。

“好啊。”他说。

 

 

* * *

 

**初夜**

 

胡歌说，凯哥我想跟你谈恋爱。

他歪着头傻笑着，脸被酒精熏得红扑扑的，看样子像是下一秒就要扑上来撒娇了。

王凯还从没接到过这么敷衍的邀请。

胡歌说凯哥我闻出来了。

敛着下巴，眨着眼睛，小心翼翼地装着可爱。

也的确可爱。

王凯说好啊。

他只是想不出别的好说。

面前那张巴巴地等着答案的脸只定住了一瞬，只一瞬，便笑得仿佛是一天之中最好的阳光照进了心里。

 

他们的第一次很糟糕。

糟糕到什么程度呢，王凯以为那次之后胡歌会对他退避三舍。

胡歌不知道他是第一次，或者说他故意表现得无所谓，让胡歌误会了。

 

借着酒劲儿的告白没过去几天，他们在王凯的房间里，亲也亲过了，摸也摸过了，可胡歌就

是腻腻歪歪地不肯走。

王凯立刻就明白过来他的意思，推开人走去浴室。

出来看见胡歌用房间里的电水壶在热一瓶看起来差不多有洗发水那么大的润滑液。

“直接用太凉。”发现他在看，胡歌有点多余地解释到，把热好的润滑液捞出来倒在手上试了试温度。

王凯腰间围着一条浴巾，随意地坐到床边擦头发，“我不需要那东西。”

在他稀薄的认知里，omega是不需要润滑的，虽然自己没有经历过，想来也差不了多少。

胡歌手上的动作顿了一下，他慢慢地消化了一下王凯话里的意思，低着头有点迟钝地回道，“还是要准备一下的。”

他并不想纠结于恋人的经历，他明白两人相识之前的事情既然无从改变就不要拿来折磨自己。

但是王凯这样轻易地说出口还是让他有点难过。

无论对方是曾经滥情还是习惯疼痛都不是他希望的。

 

没有意识到身边人的想法，王凯丢下手里的毛巾趴在了床上，浴巾还围在他的腰间。

胡歌不解地看着他，“凯哥你累了吗？”

“不是从后面来吗？”王凯转过头来问他。

胡歌还不太能适应这么直白的说法，回答得磕磕绊绊地，“我，我喜欢从前面来。”

起码第一次的时候我要看着你。

王凯爽快地翻过身来，正面对着胡歌。

他还是太瘦了，空有宽大的骨架撑着单薄的皮肉，脱下衣服更是筋骨分明。

并不是多么有魅力的身体。

却分明地诱惑着自己。

无论是王凯薄而泛红的嘴唇，那干净又漂亮的颈部曲线，轮廓鲜明的锁骨，还是他锁骨上的那颗痣，都无时无刻不在争抢着自己的注意力，不止一次地让他分心。

胡歌发现自己又不自主地盯着王凯的脖子看，匆匆地收回了视线。他瞧了瞧滑腻的双手，抬起头对着王凯道，“凯哥，帮个忙。”

比划了两下不方便的两只手，挺了挺胸示意胸前的扣子。

王凯起身过来给他解衬衫，胡歌凑上去讨吻。

他总是想要接吻，无时无刻不分场合，王凯的嘴唇一直撩拨他的神经。

“呜……”王凯的喉间溢出一声叹息。

胡歌的手沿着他的大腿内测摸到了浴巾里面。

被液体润滑过的手指并没有直接摸向敏感的位置，他先是揉捏着王凯的大腿根部，放松着那里的肌肉，再一点一点的向上探索。

这种缓慢逼近的感觉却更加让人紧张。

浴巾下面的手先是似有若无地试探，然后一把握住。

王凯的一声呜咽梗在了喉咙里，下意识地想要收拢双腿。

胡歌放开那两片被蹂躏过的嘴唇，也不在意会弄脏衣服，几下给自己脱了个干净。

他推倒王凯骑了上去，掀开他腰间的那最后一点遮蔽。

两个人的胯下终于一览无余。

这是王凯第一次看到alpha男性的生殖器，胡歌就这么坦荡荡地跨坐在他的腰上，性器悬在那里。让他意外的是这东西跟自己的看起来似乎并没有什么不同。

注意到对方的视线，胡歌挪动了一下往前凑了凑，终于让两人的阴茎亲密接触。

王凯被他的这个举动吓了一跳，僵在那里不敢动。胡歌倒了一些润滑液在自己的手上，又涂了点在王凯的手心里，劝诱着他握上自己的分身。

他覆在王凯的身上，一边感受着王凯的手指在他阴茎上的动作，一边为对方做着同样的事情。

他终于可以不再遮掩地嗅探王凯的味道，也不用像上次那样因为突然的身体反应狼狈地落荒而逃。

他啃咬着王凯颈间的那块皮肉，感受着灼烧感从下腹蔓延上来，小心地不要加重牙齿上的力量。

等胡歌被勾起了情欲，王凯也终于知道他们之间的不同在哪了。

那个原本看起来与他没有太多不同的物件他现在单手已经握不住了。

Alpha得天独厚的膨胀系数。

胡歌从他的身上爬起来，满意地看到王凯也被撩拨得动了情，漂亮的红色蔓延上他整个胸口，下意识吞咽着，喉结轻轻耸动。

他从裤子口袋里掏出两包东西递到王凯的眼前。

“挑一个。”胡歌努力稳着气息说。

王凯看着面前一红一蓝的两个包装物，他知道那是什么，却不知道有什么区别。

总不会是让他挑个喜欢的颜色吧？

他看到蓝色的那个上面有个花体的A，选这个应该不会错，于是伸出手指了指。

胡歌轻轻皱了一下眉，倒也没反对，拆开包装给自己套了上去。

 

王凯太紧了。

胡歌涂了好多润滑进去，努力地为他扩张，但还是不够，他认为这样是不行的，可王凯说没关系，还弓起一边膝盖催促他。

或许他真的喜欢疼痛，胡歌有点伤感地想到。

他架起对方抬起条腿，扶着阴茎挺身进入。

身下的人瞬间僵直了身体。

“疼吗？”胡歌停下了动作问到。

王凯深喘了几下，努力放松下来，“没事。”

他的手放在胡歌的腰上，也不知道是拒是迎。

“来。”他用气声催促到。

胡歌有些犹豫，但是王凯选了蓝色的那个。

他选了蓝色的那个。

胡歌闭了闭眼，压低王凯的膝盖把自己送了进去。

温热紧致的甬道包裹着他，那是极致的快感，那让他无法自制的味道似乎更加清晰了，下腹的灼热感在在强调着冲刺的本能。

但是他不能。

王凯在抖，他分明听到一声咬碎了的哭叫被对方吞进了喉咙里。

胡歌真的很想动一动，但是他知道王凯情况不好。

“凯哥，你还好吗？”

王凯先是摇了摇头，马上又点头。

“没，没事。”

胡歌试着晃了晃腰，立刻换来王凯的哭喘。

他开始怀疑了，王凯真的喜欢这样吗？

但是欲火已然烧到了头顶，胡歌无论如何是不可能退出去的。

他也退不出去了。

他开始起结了。

王凯看着他，一副见了鬼的表情。

胡歌也是一样的心情。太快了，不应该是这样的，他早过了会出现这种情况的年纪了。

他应该尴尬的。

他已经没心情尴尬了。

他大概知道了。

“那是什么？”王凯抖着声音问。

“结。”胡歌红着眼睛回答。

他一点点地往王凯身体深处推挤，他必须要找到内腔口，如果结在其他地方会造成严重撕裂。

王凯抖得快碎掉了，他已经疼得发不出任何声音，只有破碎的吐息声从喉咙里溢出来。

“蓝色的。”胡歌直直地看着他，像是在回答一个问题，“你选的。”

蓝色的，没有防护，可以体内成结。

显然王凯并不知道。

胡歌现在看懂了。

可是为什么王凯要用那种态度，为什么不一开始就告诉他，他没有过？

胡歌在生气，却又不知道在生谁的气。

王凯的眼角也是红的，还有明显的湿润。

胡歌还在向他里面推挤，结也还没有停下来。

非常疼，太疼了，他一定受伤了。

胡歌吻着他的脸颊，轻声安慰道，“再等等，再等等，快好了。”

他在骗人。

直到他找到了内腔口王凯也没有好过一点。

胡歌试着撸动王凯的阴茎来缓解他的疼痛，没有作用。

太糟糕了。

胡歌自经人事以来还没有过这么糟糕的经验。

然而更多的却是自责。

 

王凯最后还是受伤了。

胡歌退出来的时候看到了血迹。

他一边给王凯做着清理，一边责怪他为什么不告诉自己是第一次。

王凯躺在床上一动不动，疼得说不出话。

直到胡歌关门出去，也没有反应。

他拒绝感到难过。

 

却没想过了不知多久，胡歌又回来了，带着药，嘴里絮絮叨叨地抱怨在横店买个药有多麻烦。

王凯还是那个姿势，他疼得动不了，也睡不着。

上药的时候王凯倒是动了。

他反抗来着。

私密感这个东西很奇怪，在特定的情境下有特定的隐私范围。

在王凯的角度解释就是，他能接受跟胡歌做爱，但是不能接受胡歌给他上药。

结果换来胡歌带着怒气的两巴掌打在了他的屁股上。

彻底安静了。

 

药膏清清凉凉的，王凯的疼痛缓解了很多，折腾了这一晚实在太累，迷迷糊糊地就要睡去，他听着关灯脱衣服的声音接着有个人钻进了他的被子。

“我天亮前就走。”胡歌从背后贴了上来，带着困倦的鼻音搂着他说到。

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**病**

 

到了二月天已经开始回暖，机场的温度还是比市内低了几分，袁弘裹紧了身上的风衣一边打电话一边上了车。

他刚忙完工作就急着赶回上海，连女朋友的面都顾不得见，对方难免有抱怨，他也只能在电话里安慰几句。

胡歌又住院了。

他不明白好好的一个人怎么能把自己折腾成这样，骂也骂过了，劝也劝过了，可胡歌就像是一心要跟自己过不去，总有新的花样往身上招呼，他不知道还能怎么办。

 

最初知道他们分手是胡歌中毒住院那次。

开始胡歌还不承认，只说是吵架了，会好的。可是问他为什么吵架，他自己又说不清楚。

那时候胡歌整日拖着输液瓶子在医院里跟护士们斗智斗勇，发动身边的一切人力物力讨回自己被没收的手机。

他当时的过敏反应严重，大夫严格限制他每天接触电子设备的时间，经纪人干脆没收了他的手机。

但胡歌总是有办法讨好身边的人。

他为了这个央求过照顾他的助理，拜托过每天来巡房的护士，甚至是来看望的朋友们也都被他争取过。

连袁弘刚去看他的时候也有一样的待遇。

那时候胡歌躺在床上，脸肿着，手肿着，眼睛堪堪能睁开，还要挤弄着对他笑。

“看你这一脸沉痛的我还以为自己被下了病危通知呢。”

“你以为不是吗？”袁弘看看他身边支架上一个套着一个像葡萄藤一样的输液瓶，又看了看胡歌肿得变了形的脸，“怎么搞的？”

“大意了。”胡歌想摆出一个严肃的表情，然而他那张肿得像是块醒大了的发糕的脸不允许。

“我没心情跟你开玩笑，你一个人来武汉干什么？”

胡歌转了转眼珠，“工作。”不对，这是他对媒体的说辞，马上改口道，“出来玩。”

“你跟王凯怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

“他要跟你分手？”

“谁说的？我们挺好的。”

“胡歌……”

“老袁，帮我个忙。”胡歌眨眨眼，大概是想做个鬼脸之类，做到一半又放弃了，“我的手机在护士站，帮我取过来。”

袁弘坐在那没动。

“老袁。”胡歌催促道。

他们两个之间，胡歌从来不说求字，只一个称呼袁弘就知道他的意思。胡歌也极少求别人，最多是“帮帮忙”和“拜托了”。

而他刚刚求过无数次的那个人还没有回复他。

袁弘没有动，他来之前已经从胡歌助理和经纪人那里了解了大概情况，他以为自己来了会看到胡歌低落难过或者干脆看起来一蹶不振，但是都没有。

他是难过的，又不敢难过。

“你们怎么了？”袁弘又问道。

胡歌知道自己再瞒不住他，慢吞吞地说道，“我们有些矛盾。”

“什么矛盾？”

“不知道，一定是我哪里做得不好。我带他去见我妈了，可能他不喜欢我这样吧。”

“你告诉阿姨你们的关系了？”袁弘有点意外地问道。

“没有，我是想让她先见见人好有个准备。”

“那这次你是怎么跟她解释的？”

“说出来工作。我不能告诉她，要是让她知道我们闹成这样肯定不会同意我们在一起的。”

对，那时候的胡歌还想着他们要在一起呢。

“老袁，你去护士站，那有个圆圆脸的年轻护士，你就说要用我的电话，她认识你的，一定会给你。”胡歌再央求道，声音急切，像丢了重要的东西一定要找回来。

袁弘耐不过，给他取了来。

他知道胡歌为什么要手机，也有点好奇胡歌会跟王凯说什么，但还是忍住了没有看他的信息。

胡歌拿到了手机就开始编辑消息，两只手肿得不能弯曲，笨拙的样子甚至有点可笑。

表情却非常认真。

那时候胡歌不肯说，袁弘也无从劝，心里一连串的何必何苦只能自己咽下去。

 

后来胡歌才出院没多久，王凯怀孕的消息就铺天盖地地传了开来。

袁弘听到的第一反应是害怕，他害怕胡歌会出事。

胡歌崩溃了。

悄无声息地。

他把自己关在家里，不见人，不接电话，和他的猫一起。

袁弘推掉工作回到上海去敲他的门，胡歌甚至没让他进去。

“老袁，让我一个人呆着。”胡歌靠在门边上说。

“让我进去，我带了酒。”

胡歌看了看他手上拎着的东西，抖着嘴角笑着说，“你就那么想看我哭啊？”

“我不能让你一个人呆着，不管你愿不愿意，让我进去。”

袁弘带来的酒不够喝，胡歌的酒量明显长进了，他们又开了一瓶胡歌家里的红酒，兑着威士忌，管他呢。

胡歌果然哭了，他把自己蜷成一团缩在角落里，哭声闷闷地传出来，他的几只猫围在脚边。

袁弘也喝多了，但还知道管住自己的嘴。

他对着角落里哭得发抖的胡歌举起酒杯。

哭吧，哭过就好了。

 

只是他一直也没好。

再一次住院是因为酗酒。

对外的解释是新剧拍摄进度太赶，胡歌不堪劳累病倒了。

其实也不全是假话，他的确是在片场晕倒的。

只不过那些工作并不足以压垮他，他更苦的组也进过，更多的场也赶过，真正抽干他的是酒精。

他不喝酒已经无法入睡了。

在剧组的时候不能喝酒，所以一直失眠，久而久之身体不支就成了必然。

自从上次在袁弘面前崩溃过之后胡歌似乎恢复了正常。

很多事情他也不再提了。

他和袁弘并不常见，偶尔发信息，嘘寒问暖，家长里短。

袁弘知道这不正常，但也只能盼着胡歌自己走出来。

这件事他帮不上忙，王凯和胡歌已经再没有可能了，他一边心里痛骂着王凯对胡歌的不忠一边又愤怒于胡歌的不争气。

他从来是不惮于说一些难听的话的，但是胡歌不想听。

他说自己不恨王凯，他只是不相信，而且很伤心。

如果要恨的话他也只恨自己，要是当初自己能对他更好一点，或许他就不会离开了。

袁弘听了只想跟谁打一架。

于是他把胡歌家里的酒柜踢碎了。

袁弘认为王凯现在被抛弃了是他活该，胡歌应该开心，这实在是件大快人心的事。

胡歌却更消沉。

 

袁弘已经不知道是第几次到院探来望胡歌，他看起来虽没有中毒那次严重，却更憔悴。

一个酗酒又失眠的人能好到哪去呢。

袁弘走进病房的时候胡歌正坐在病床上往嘴里塞着什么。

手背上贴着输液后的止血棉，身上穿着病号服，整个人都瘦了一圈。

胡歌的手在抖。

袁弘冲上去打掉了他手里的东西。

胡歌愣住了。

“老袁？你来了。”

“你在吃什么？”袁弘看着滚到地上的铁盒子。

胡歌也看着地上的东西，走过去捡起来，举给袁弘看。

“薄荷糖，清口气的。”胡歌含了一颗在嘴里，“你以为我在吃什么？”

袁弘也不知道那一刻自己的脑子里闪过了什么，他只是觉得恐惧。

“医生不让我吃安眠药，纤维神经痉挛。”胡歌比划着自己的脑袋解释着。

安眠药吗？只是安眠药应该不至于让袁弘如此害怕。

“你又怎么了？”袁弘坐到他的旁边问道。

“这个‘又’字用的好！”胡歌嚼着薄荷糖笑着说，“就是一点失眠，老了啊，熬不起了。还记得上学的时候，熬夜玩一宿第二天照常上课下午还能再去打个球，现在可不行了。”

“我听说你酗酒是怎么回事？”袁弘看着胡歌的脸色，哪还有一点健康的样子，眼眶深陷，青黑着眼圈，暗沉的皮肤，像个得不到毒品的瘾君子。

“喝点酒助眠。”

袁弘犹豫着还是开口了，“你还好吗？”

胡歌烦心似的摆摆手，“我没事。”

他掏出电话窝到一边发信息，袁弘看到了上面的名字，几步上去抢过来用力扔了出去。

手机砸向了医院的墙壁，啪的一声弹到地上又滑出去好远。

胡歌呆呆地看着这一整个过程，没说什么，走过去把手机捡了起来。

屏幕上裂出了放射状的纹路，虽然完整却已经不能用了。

“到底是不如诺基亚，记得当年我们在宿舍窗口打电话，从四楼掉下去摔开花了拼一拼还能用，现在这些手机真是禁看不禁用。”

胡歌念念叨叨地走了回来。

明明都坏了，还摆出个囫囵的样子给谁看呢。

“胡歌你他妈做这个样子给谁看呢！”袁弘终于忍不住咆哮了，“他能看到吗？他在乎吗？你这个样子除了让我难受，让你家里人难过还有什么其他用处！胡歌，你他妈能不能争口气！”

胡歌像是被他骂傻了，愣愣的半天没有说话。

“多亏我住的是单间。”

“老胡，算我求你了，咱们把这篇翻过去吧。”

“可是我忘不掉。”胡歌抬起眼睛看他，那里面是真的无助。

这估计是他说出口的最软弱的话了。

他每天想着的都是他们的曾经，想他们曾经多好，想自己哪里做得不够。

想王凯和别人在一起的样子。

想他被别人标记，想他怀了别人的孩子。

一点点逼疯自己。

 

时间或许不是特效药，但时间是最好的麻药。

它即使不能让你愈合也能让你适应，只要你不掀开伤口。

胡歌新剧的男配换成王凯的事几经转折还是传到了袁弘的耳朵里。

他是强烈反对的，甚至想过要不要直接打电话给蔡艺侬。

虽然事情已经过去一年多，胡歌的状态明显稳定了，他身边也出现过几张新面孔，即使没有结果起码证明他在尝试走出来。

但王凯所象征的变数袁弘不敢去赌。

他去试胡歌，对方的态度很自然。王凯复出不容易，虽然两人有过一段结果不算愉快的经历，但也不至于就成了不能相见的仇人。

袁弘还是不信，胡歌太会藏了。

 

“真的没事，你不是一直担心我么，这次刚好是个证明的机会，也让你安安心。”胡歌在电话里笑着对袁弘说，“老袁，我好了，真的。”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**二胎**

 

王凯复出后迅速地迎来了又一次事业上升期。一来因为他和胡歌的婚讯被曝光吸引了不少关注，二来他在复出作品中的表现的确出色，得到了导演与制片方的认可。一时间各路片约纷至沓来。

但是他仍有顾虑，去拍戏的话果果怎么办？他可不敢再冒着孩子身体出问题的风险去工作了。

令王凯没想到的是，胡歌自告奋勇地揽下了陪孩子的任务。

胡歌知道王凯很想去拍戏，他需要工作上的认可。他也明白王凯当初为了果果放弃事业是无奈的选择，如果有两全的办法，王凯当然希望两者可以兼顾。

为此胡歌推掉了所有的工作安排，专心地在家里陪孩子。

王凯是很感动的，但是没感动多久胡歌就带着孩子杀到了剧组。

胡歌的解释是，新婚就要守孤枕，太过凄凉，他要随军。

可他随军的阵仗那叫一个大，王凯去工作也只不过带了一个助理，他带了俩——一个助理和一个保姆。

因为这个，王凯再不好意思住在剧组安排的酒店里，自费在其他位置又找了住处。

其实胡歌这趟也不是师出无名，他是带着任务来的。他把“任务”掏出来摆在了桌子上——几十副中药。

王凯看到那些东西，眼皮明显地跳了两下。

他恢复工作之前和胡歌出去度了一次蜜月，两人回到家一开门就被房间里的东西惊吓到了——满墙的婴儿大头海报，还是那种八九十年代挂历画的风格。

原来是胡妈妈几次催促他们抓紧要二胎，却得不到满意的回答，一气之下趁着两人不在家用行动来表达不满。

有了胡歌的警告，她不敢直接催王凯，只能一天四五遍电话地打给自己儿子。

“你们年纪都不小了呀，还想要小宁的话必须现在就开始努力了晓得伐？只有一个小宁怎么能够呢？我打听过了，有个老中医的方子特别灵，不管beta还是omega都怀得上。我过几天就去给你们弄来。”

所以当时客厅的茶几上还有胡妈妈不知道从哪里弄来的十几副中药。

王凯看得目瞪口呆。

胡歌笑得满地打滚。

不仅如此，胡妈妈还要确认他们对“任务”的执行情况——每天与胡歌开视频监视他们把药喝下去。还要在第二天询问他们效果如何。

虽然电话不是打给王凯的，但是内容他都听到了。

所以刚一接到合适的剧本，王凯就像逃难一样地跑进了剧组。

胡妈妈对王凯这么快就开工的事没有意见，毕竟在哪里吃药都是一样的。

胡歌复述了妈妈的话。

而且还是老规矩，开视频，看着他们喝下去。

王凯只觉得两眼发黑。

更让他两眼发黑的是，胡妈妈换方子了。

药性太烈，以至于王凯每天晚上都叫得没脸见人。

胡歌也不好，吃着中药的同时还要补肾。

后来王凯才知道，原来每次被标记都会那么刻骨铭心……地疼。

他想，大概是因为男性omega不容易被标记，所以才要印象深刻一点吧。

结果就在杀青前，王凯发现自己中奖了。

他又一次在剧组里吐了个稀里哗啦。

胡歌相当得意。

王凯吐得昏天暗地。

Alpha一点用都没有，王凯在心里想。这一次胡歌倒是始终陪在他身边，可他仍旧吐得像是每天都要洗一遍胃。

而且信息素严重紊乱。

其实这才是正常现象。他怀着果果的时候因为只有自己，信息素没有波动，激素值也低，差点让他无法完成妊娠。

不过王凯信息素强烈波动的最大受害人却是胡歌。

他不得不在王凯每天不自觉散发着让他发疯的信息素的时候陪在他身边，但是又什么都不能做。

起码在王凯妊娠满三个半月之前什么都不能做。

得知王凯受孕后胡歌每天都在数着日子。

他突然发现多要小孩并没有想象的那么好，他更喜欢备孕的日子。那些日子里他们可以尝试很多不同的花样，只要师出有名王凯都会满足他。或者试探彼此体力的极限，一般是王凯的体力极限。

像这样只能看不能碰还时刻充满诱惑的日子实在是度日如年。

于是终于等到了胎儿稳定的那天，医生的诊断结果美妙得像是胡歌的刑满释放通知。

果果被保姆带去上课，胡歌回到家就把人扑到了床上，几只猫被他关到了卧室门外。

王凯对这一刻早有准备，胡歌每天在台历上划的红叉太难忽略了。

他们很快地脱光了自己，王凯度过了孕吐反应严重的前两个月终于长出了一点肉。原本平坦的小腹上微微隆起了小包，看起来十分可爱。

胡歌近乎虔诚地在上面印上了一个吻，正印在王凯曾经的刀口上。

为了减少王凯的身体负担，他们没有使用惯常的正面体位。

王凯跪趴在床上感受着胡歌的手指在自己的身后开拓。

每一次的扩张胡歌都十分有耐心，无论情势有多急迫他也一定要确定王凯不会受伤。甚至有几次王凯耐不住情欲逼迫，大声叫着可以了，他也没有停。在这件事上，王凯的判断完全不被信任。

终于，久到王凯快要跪不住，胡歌才满意了。他给自己套上了有着红色包装的安全套。

限制成结。

在omega的孕期内，为了不伤害婴儿，他们的alpha都会避免碰到内腔口。

所以omega的孕期性行为，对所有爱护伴侣的alpha来说，都是一项挑战。

胡歌扶着阴茎慢慢进入，告诉自己不要着急。

由于腹中胎儿给予肠壁的压迫，omega在孕期内是非常敏感的，情事上一般接受不了如非孕期时的那般激烈。

胡歌仅仅是插入，就已经让王凯颤抖不已了。

他的内腔空虚，内壁麻痒，让他忍不住想要晃动臀部催促身后的人。

胡歌握住王凯的腰让他不要乱动，坚定而缓慢地进入，直到感觉自己抵达内腔附近才堪堪停下。

“呜……”王凯发出一声不知是满足还是失落的叹息。他希望胡歌再深一点。

胡歌的一只手摸到了王凯的胯下，一边撸动着他的阴茎一边缓慢地耸动。

虽然不会成结，但胡歌的性器依旧壮观，他在王凯的腔道里稳定地摩擦着，刺激着他的每一处神经。

但对王凯来说还是不够。

“歌歌，再深一点……”

虽然细若蚊声，但还是被胡歌听到了。

胡歌只觉得自己的脑袋猛然一热，王凯是极少提这种要求的。

不进入内腔，是为了防止alpha一旦忘情，快速的抽送的时候伤到胎儿。但如果他进入内腔却小幅度地动作，是不是就没有问题了？

好像忽然说服了自己，也不管是不是真的可行，胡歌又向王凯深处进了几寸。

“唔——”身下的人瞬间感觉被填满了。

还没等王凯反应过来发生了什么，胡歌加快了速度。他放开手中王凯的性器，两只手都握住了胯前细瘦的腰。

虽未成结但仍然硕大的龟头，卡在王凯的内腔里，快速地蹭动着。

换作平时王凯尚禁不住他这般玩法，如今在孕期哪里受得了，王凯哭叫出声。他反手抓住胡歌的手腕，用尽力气，却推拒不得。

而胡歌的速度竟然越来越快，于是王凯的声音也跟他的人一样，抖得仿佛要散掉。

胡歌还是想要成结，想要进得更深。

就在他忘乎所以地想要继续冲刺的时候王凯尖叫出声。

“不！！胡歌——不行！！”

像是突然被他喊醒一般，胡歌急急地停住，咬着牙退回来。

“这小混蛋什么时候才能出来！”胡歌急红了眼，喊道。

“你先出去！”王凯喊回去。

胡歌怎么可能真的出去，他找准了位置又恢复了刚才的频率。

王凯颤抖着想要握住自己的分身，手被胡歌拍开，对方却没有帮他解决的意思。

“混蛋……”王凯恨道，声音闷在枕头里。

自从胡歌有过几次操射他的经验，仿佛是上了瘾一般，三不五时地就想要试试。

这是一个漫长的过程，王凯需要更多的刺激才能单凭后面就射出来。可是过于激烈的感官冲击经常让他分辨不出快感和痛苦哪个更多。

他叫得像哭。

胡歌说他喜欢这个，因为他每次都夹得异常的紧。

王凯不确定，他真的不知道。

也许是因为孕期的关系，或者是两人太久没做过，王凯这次到得特别快。

快感猛烈得像是刀子切割他的皮肤，他射了，尖叫着，同时后穴绞紧了胡歌。

王凯在释放后的短暂耳鸣中依稀听到了一句脏话。

胡歌似乎并未尽兴却被他硬生生地逼了出来。

王凯感到了一丝报复的快感。

 

两人放纵的情事后，胡歌还记得去检查一下王凯的肚子。

他问王凯有没有什么不舒服的地方，王凯摇了摇头。

其实现在还好，胡歌有点犯愁等王凯肚子大了，有了胎动怎么办。太激烈的话那没出生的小混蛋会不会闹腾。

 

所以你看，胡歌家的老二会讨厌他亲父，不是没有理由的。

当然这是后话了。

* * *

 

**  
**

**Angery sex**

 

王凯昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，分辨不清现在的时间，持续的发情折磨着他，让他失去了对时间的掌握。

他躺在这里多久了？也许是几个小时，但感觉像是过了几天那么漫长。长时间的发热烧得他脑子里像灌了铅水，连反应都变得迟钝起来。

还是难受，只要他醒来浑身的麻痒就像无数只长着细细牙齿的小虫子从脚趾开始爬上来啃咬他。下腹的灼热从悸动变到疼痛，他无计可施。

一只手伸过来拨开了他被汗水沾湿的头发。

是胡歌。

对了，胡歌在这。

他会变成现在这样都是因为胡歌，胡歌在报复自己。

心头泛起委屈，他难受地呻吟了一声，却不敢动，不知道哪个动作牵扯又会诱发他新一轮的战栗。

整个房间都弥漫着胡歌强烈的信息素，他在用伴侣信息素逼迫王凯发情。

鉴于王凯已经把标记洗掉了大半，又早已摘除了腺体，胡歌颇费了一番工服。但他毕竟是可以标记摘除了腺体的男性omega的alpha，这本身已经是一种实力的证明，王凯又是被他标记过的omega，所以只要他想，在被他强制发情这件事上王凯就毫无还手之力。

王凯瘫软在床上，四肢无力，阴茎在下身肿胀发疼，只要有轻微移动哪怕是床垫传来的一点点震颤他都能感到有汩汩的分泌液从后穴流出，但是他没有办法，甚至连自我疏解都做不到，这就是被alpha用信息素压制的结果。

王凯没想到胡歌会这样对待自己。他呻吟，哭泣，求饶，胡歌都置若罔闻，好像要把两年多里的怨气一并发泄掉，信息素释放得猛烈又凶狠，打定了主意要欺负他。

为什么会变成这样，王凯在迷蒙的意识里回想。原本一切尘埃落定，他终于可以对胡歌坦诚，两个人开始新的生活，他又做了什么刺激了胡歌？

因为他回答了那个问题？

胡歌问他如果没有孩子，我们是不是真的就再无瓜葛了？

他说了实话。

胡歌笑了。

接着他就感觉自己被一波强大的信息素冲击倒在了床上。跟上次与刘昊楠互相争斗时的信息素不同，此时胡歌的信息素更有针对性，当alpha们想要自己标记过的伴侣驯服时就会释放这样的信息素波动。

“难受吗？”

胡歌抚摸着他湿淋淋的头发，声音温柔。

王凯轻轻磨蹭着床单，艰难地点了点头。

“不会比我更难受的。”胡歌的手落在他的鬓角，手指一点点拨弄着那里的碎发，”你想过我当初躺在医院里发信息给你时的感受吗？身上插满了输液管，手肿得像有平时的两倍大，根本拿不住手机，大夫说我需要住院一个多月，后面的工作行程一团乱，感觉K姐都疯了。”说到这胡歌笑出了声，笑声苦涩，”但是那些我一点都不在乎，因为你要走了，我心里只想着必须要联系到你，让你等等我，我们谈谈。我每天发信息给你，发到护士威胁要没收我的手机，还因为这个跟医生吵了一架。K姐说我这辈子欠别人的情债都还到你身上了。”

胡歌停了停接着说：“可是你一条都没回。”他的拇指按在王凯的额角上，“我每天等每天等，一条回复都没有。护士每天只让我碰两个小时的手机，但是我想你可能现在看不到，可能晚点就回我了，就想方设法地去姚瑶那偷手机。偷了几次她去跟K姐告状，K姐还夸我身残志坚呢。”说着又笑了。

“结果等我出院就听说你怀孕了。”胡歌也躺下来与王凯平视，轻轻擦掉王凯眼角无意识留下的泪水。“你知不知道你几乎杀了我。”

胡歌的手从王凯的浴袍下摆探进去，王凯喉咙里发出了一声轻叹，胡歌的手却越过他挺立的欲望按上他小腹下方一处横向的刀口。“想着我在医院的病床上祈求你回来的每一天里你正躺在别人身下，被另一个人标记……王凯，你差点逼疯我，你知道吗？”

“不过忘了住院前发生了什么是我的错，而且既然果果又这么可爱，就算我们扯平吧。”胡歌的语气忽然轻松起来，他把王凯推平在床上，扯开了他身上的浴袍。

原本他们也应该经历一场性爱，虽不是以这样的方式。

胡歌收敛了自己的信息素，王凯终于不再感觉被压制，呼吸轻松了起来，但是发情已经被勾起，他仍然需要疏解。

胡歌低头看着身下的景致。王凯通身红润，像熟透的石榴，挺立的欲望贴在小腹上，两腿间已经被分泌液打湿。

被自己的alpha强制勾起发情的omega没有办法独自疏解欲望，他们需要alpha的结。

王凯艰难地在床单上磨蹭着自己，想缓解下身的麻痒，一阵酥麻像电流一般穿过脊椎，又一股分泌液从他股间流出。

他微微向上挺翘着腰部，晶莹黏腻的液体滴落在身下的浴袍上，胡歌伸手探进他的两腿间在身后拮取一些液体抹在了他的小腹上。

王凯艰难地捉住胡歌的手：“给我……”

胡歌食指按在王凯的铃口上，轻轻蹭动。

“你要什么？”

喉间发出一声哽住般的呻吟，王凯几乎哭出声来，睁开被泪水浸湿的双眼看向胡歌：”歌歌，饶了我……”

胡歌敛去了表情盯着王凯，看不出喜怒。

“好。”他说。

扯掉王凯的浴袍扔到地上，胡歌架起王凯的两条腿放到自己肩膀上，塞进一根手指到王凯的后穴里。

发情中的omega完全不需要润滑，王凯的身体已经湿润非常。

“不要，你进来，直接进来。”

“你想疼死吗？”胡歌瞪着他，继续给王凯做着扩张。

王凯的头顶摩擦着枕面，他难耐地扭动身体央求胡歌，”歌歌，歌歌……我难受，你进来。”

胡歌最听不得他求饶，咬了咬牙，拔出手指，掏出自己的性器就捅了进去。

果然还是疼，王凯尖叫着反折起身体。

胡歌的性器已经插入了一半，正被王凯的肠壁绞紧，再拔出来是万万不可能的，想要干脆全部插入，他又舍不得。

胡歌把阴茎抽出了一点点，复又推挤进去，王凯积存于体内的分泌液被他的阴茎带出，又在插入时被穴口括约肌阻隔在外，堆积在两人连接处，泥泞不堪。

他等着王凯的肠壁适应他的大小，回忆着直肠与内腔相连的那处粘膜的位置，向着那里顶撞。

等身体里的不适退去，王凯适应了胡歌的尺寸，便有酥麻的快感沿着神经蔓延上来。内腔里泛起巨大的空虚，王凯扭动着腰肢催促身上的人。   胡歌领会了王凯的意思，不再犹豫，掰开他的双腿压向床单，露出紧紧咬着自己的穴口，一个挺身，齐根没入。

“啊啊啊——”王凯仍是尖叫出声，却不知是因欢愉还是痛苦。

看着他阴茎前端流出的汁液，想是前者多些。

胡歌已经再无顾忌，压着王凯猛力抽插，粗大狰狞的性器能看到凸出的血管，像凶器一样楔进王凯的身体，把他的穴口撑到最大。阴茎抽出后被撑开的小洞还来不及闭合马上又被再次填满。

性器带出的液体在反复抽送搅弄下已经变成一片白浊，胡歌每次抽出大半阴茎只留硕大的龟头在里面刮擦着王凯的肠壁。

王凯怕弄伤胡歌不敢抓在他身上，巨大的感官刺激下他的手指紧紧拧绞着身下的床单，漂亮的手指泛着青白，血管凸出浮于手背之上。

“歌歌，歌歌……”他无意识地唤着胡歌，可能并不知道自己说了什么。

胡歌会意，一次重于一次地撞击着王凯，终于在他身体一下剧烈的弹动中冲开了王凯的内腔。

停在他的内腔里，胡歌开始慢慢成结。

王凯本能地哭叫着向后躲闪，怕他伤到自己，胡歌牢牢地握住了他的腰。

胡歌的龟头卡在王凯敏感的内腔里，龟头下面成结的部分渐渐撑开连接王凯内腔与直肠的那处粘膜，王凯在不住的喘息中细细颤抖。

胡歌忍不住用自己的龟头在王凯的内腔里面轻轻磨蹭，但是细嫩敏感的内腔哪经得住他这般玩法，王凯忽然叫劈了声音哭喊着剧烈挣扎起来。

“好了好了，不弄了，不弄了。”胡歌轻声安慰着身下狂乱的人，亲吻他的额头。

等到他的结张到最大，那处粘膜被他最大限度地撑开，胡歌开始了长时间的射精，同时帮王凯撸动阴茎，几次后王凯射在了他的手里，身体瘫软了下来。

一次成结要持续二十分钟以上。王凯已经失去了意识，面对面的体位让胡歌躺得不是很舒服，他抱起王凯坐在床头让人骑在自己身上。即使这样怀里的人还是没醒。

王凯瘫在胡歌胸前，脑袋枕在他一侧肩膀上。胡歌望着眼前的一段颈子出神，伸出舌头轻舔着那片皮肤，那下面原本有一段腺体，现在已经被摘除了。

几乎只犹豫了一下便一口咬了下去。

虽然不用药的情况下标记成功的可能性很低，但不试试怎么知道呢。

牙齿刺破皮肤，立刻就见了血。王凯被疼痛唤醒，眨了眨眼睛过了一会才反应过来胡歌在干什么，轻轻地叹了口气。

“满意了吗？现在解气了？”

胡歌舔舐着咬破的皮肉，用自己的唾液帮助王凯的伤口愈合，声音闷闷地传过来，

“你下次要是再敢自作主张离开我，我就把你炖烂了一口一口吃掉。”

他抬起头来，扶正了王凯，看着他，表情认真。

“听见没有？”

脖子后面的伤口还在疼，王凯仍歪着头，用红透的眼角斜睨着胡歌，模样透着撩人的风情。

“我说没听见又怎么样，再咬我一口？”

王凯心里也压着一口气，胡歌怎么敢用这种方式对待他。

胡歌看他这个样子心里又痒起来，脾气消了大半，也不在乎王凯的恶劣语气，探过头去讨吻。

“多咬几次还是需要的，不过不是在今天。咱们应该努力给果果添几个弟弟妹妹了。”

王凯这会儿手脚还软着，却还是费力地想要躲开胡歌，但是胡歌的结还没有消退到能活动的程度，仍嵌在他的身体里慢慢吐精。王凯躲了几下反而给胡歌蹭出乐趣来，轻轻抬了胯向上顶弄，吓得王凯慌忙搂住胡歌的脖子，睁大了眼睛瞪着他。

“不能怪我。”胡歌语气无辜。

“不能再来了。”王凯瞪着他，却是一脸的色厉内荏。

不是他想这么怂，他是真的没有力气了。

胡歌眨眨眼睛，收敛了不久前狠厉的神色，想着这时候装可爱能不能讨到好处。

“胡歌！”王凯怎么会看不懂他的脸色，出声喝止。

不甘心地噘了噘嘴，胡歌抱紧了怀里的人念叨着：”好啦好啦，睡觉睡觉。”

 

第二天一早王凯卧室的门就被从外面推开了。

十九个月的胡果果小朋友已经比几个月前健康了很多，体重和身长也在稳定增长，正在经历他迟来的学步期，这会儿正含着安慰奶嘴，穿着他可以发光又能发出吱吱声的学步鞋，像个两条腿的不倒翁一样，一扭一扭地走向父亲们的床。

王凯感到有人在拽他的床单，迷茫地睁开眼睛，看到了儿子的脸。

“ma……”胡果果想张口叫人，奶嘴掉了出来，他用自己已经胖出了四个肉坑的小短手捡起来又放回了嘴里。

“脏……”王凯想阻止儿子，才发现自己声音干哑得不成样子。

“mama”果果固执地拉扯着王凯身上的床单，一张嘴奶嘴又掉了。

这智商是像谁呢，王凯躺在床上忧伤地想。

小孩子总是执着的，仿佛下定了决心要把王凯从床上拉下来，或者把王凯身上的床单拉下来。

王凯还光着，当然不能让儿子得逞，但是手脚此刻使不上力气。

“胡歌！快把你儿子抱走！！”

胡歌闻声从外面进来，还湿着两只手，看了一眼房间里的情况，在身上擦了擦手上前抱起了儿子。

胡果果像一个巨大的肉芽虫一样在胡歌的怀里扭动，仍然想找王凯，不过这回变聪明了，一手抓着奶嘴，一边喊着mama

“乖儿子，让妈妈睡觉，爸爸带你去吃饭饭。”

“胡歌，你再教儿子叫我妈妈咱们就离婚！！！”

王凯扯着嘶哑的嗓子冲着门口喊道。

* * *

 

**  
**

**宝贝，活下去**

 

胡歌坐在出城高速路边上拿着马克笔在一张摊开的地图上做着标记。关键时候永远是有着基础功能的设备更可靠，比如说印刷的地图就比需要网络和电量支撑的手机地图要稳定。

果果坐在他身边，依旧的乖巧听话，手里摆弄着爸爸刚刚给他戴上的皮链子，那上面挂着两枚戒指，小小的脑袋里还不知道自己和父亲正在经历什么。

他们要逃离城市，这个已经被尸毒污染，到处都是循着活人味道四处游荡的丧尸的城市。

讽刺的是，当人类还是人类时，人们削尖了脑袋挤向城市，密集的人口让病毒出现后爆炸式地蔓延，于是当人类不再是人类时，这里就变成了一个巨大的屠宰场。

胡歌需要找到一个安全的地方安置他的儿子，他的时间不多了。

操这个荒唐的世界。

是的，他刚刚"杀死"了他已经尸变的爱人。

他的丈夫。

他孩子的另一位父亲。

王凯。

他们原本应该是一家三口开着车离开这里，却没想到王凯在出发前就已经被尸毒感染。

该死的三个小时变异期。

不，感谢这三个小时的变异期。

他答应过要让他们的儿子安全，他会做到的。

他们该出发了，最近的收容站有四十多公里，而他还有不到三个小时。

胡歌把果果放进腰凳背在了背上。

"出发了。"他对儿子说。 

前一个小时相对顺利，胡歌背着果果走了十几公里，但时间还是很紧，他要跟自己抢时间。

果果起初在他身后安静地坐着，后来开始扭动哭泣，一声声叫着爸爸。

他已经可以很好地叫出"爸爸"。

胡歌知道，儿子饿了。

但是他身上没有能吃的。

他只能一句句应道，"在，我在。"

几次之后果果发现叫爸爸得不到吃的东西便改口叫他还不能准确发音的"爸比"。

他在叫王凯。

曾经胡歌和王凯因为儿子对自己的称呼问题出现过争执，果果在跟着王凯的期间一直叫他爸爸，但是胡歌也坚持儿子要叫自己爸爸，两个人都叫爸爸肯定会弄糊涂果果，胡歌想那就叫爹好了，然而小孩子发不出"爹"的音，于是改叫了他姑且能磕磕绊绊发音的"爸比"。

只是果果的爸比再也无法回应他了。

出发前王凯抱着儿子说，"宝贝，如果你能活下来，要记得爸爸们爱你。"

那时候胡歌对他说，他们都会活下来的。

现在他无比的希望有人能记得王凯，孩子能记得他们。

后来他在一个已经人走楼空的加油站里给果果找到了食物。 

向着收容站的近路越走越荒凉，胡歌能感觉到身体的机能在逐渐停摆，他似乎听不到自己的心跳声了。

胡歌掏出马克笔在被咬过的手腕上写下了两个名字。 

为什么这么荒凉的地方还会出现丧尸？

前面一个肢体扭曲的家伙摇摇晃晃地向他走了过来。

胡歌在心里嘲笑了一下自己的运气。

不过这玩意不是冲着胡歌来的，他已经没有了人类的味道，他的目标是胡歌身后的果果。

跑没有用，丧尸追赶起人类速度惊人。

胡歌掏出了防身用的匕首。

敢动我儿子，剁了你。

"过来啊！"胡歌大叫着冲向了前面的鬼东西。 

他把那玩意的内脏掏了出来，装在袋子里别在腰间。

最后不到一个小时，他居然觉得那些东西看起来很美味。

他需要一根棍子。

他已经感觉不到血液的流动了。

他们还有多远？他的方向对吗？

好像有人在叫他……谁是"爸爸"？

他的背后背着什么？

他的手臂上好像有字。

王凯？

王凯……

………… 果果乖乖的坐在爸爸的背后，他觉得爸爸走路开始摇晃了，他也跟着晃来晃去。

爸爸把一根棍子绑在了腰凳的肩带上，棍子的前端挂着什么，爸爸好像在追着那个东西。

爸爸偶尔会回头看他，在他发出声音的时候，像是在找什么。爸爸的脸色很奇怪，他有点害怕，所以他尽量不发出声音。

爸爸又把头转回去了，他继续追着那个袋子跑。 

尸毒爆发，城市沦陷了，只有维数不多的几个有能力抗击丧尸的收容站还坚守着。

这是离城市最近的一个收容站，由alpha们轮流值守，他们站在高处观察着收容站四周的动静，如果发现丧尸便一枪爆头。

陈异男是个女性alpha，同时也是收容站里的神枪手，此刻便轮到她和几个伙计站岗。

不远处的哨岗有伙伴示意她发现丧尸。

她向对方手指的方向看过去，果然，一个男性形态的丧尸远远地向这边走了过来。

爆头。

丧尸倒下了。

陈异男带着人下去查看现场，以防漏网之鱼需要补刀。

尸毒爆发的这段时间里各种各样的丧尸击毙现场她也看过了很多。

但这次特别的奇怪。

陈异男蹲下来查看这个看起来再次死掉了的男人。

为什么一个丧尸会携带内脏行走？他们可没有备用粮的概念。

而且他身后背的是什么？

就在她疑惑不解的时候，那个丧尸背着的东西里面钻出一个小脑袋。

"寄个。"他说话了。

一个……人类的婴儿？

她忙把孩子抱了出来。

再回头去看地上的男人。

一根棍子，一袋子内脏，背后背着的婴儿。

似乎有什么要把这些串联起来。

可她还是不太明白。

婴儿在她怀里扭动，叫着"爸爸"，像是要下去。

孩子的衣服蹭着她的手臂被撩到了肚皮上，那上面有人用马克笔写了字，她探过头去看。

"胡林，2016年8月20日生。" 

宝贝，活下去，你是我们生命的延续。

————————————

胡歌半夜起床发现王凯不在，出了卧室去找人，看到客厅里有亮光。

他小心地走近了，发现王凯在哭。

胡歌看了眼电视机在正在放的东西，坐到了王凯旁边。

"都告诉你不要看了。"他把人搂进了怀里。

"我们这个世界没有丧尸对不对？"王凯声音都是哑的。

"对，没有。"

"我们也不会留果果一个人在这世上，他还这么小……"后半句已经噎住说不出来了。

"不会，我们不会的，我们会看着他长大。"胡歌承诺道。

过了很久，王凯深吸了两口气终于平复了情绪。

似乎是觉得自己刚刚哭的太惨想从胡歌身上找回来，问道，"你在片场哭了多少次？"

胡歌沉吟了一下，"也就七八十次吧。"

 


End file.
